Stay In Love
by Lstories
Summary: Re-post/Ini cerita awal dari Believe, dan sequel-sequel selanjutnya/ HaeHyuk


**Stay In Love**

Author: Melaststar

Pair: Hehyuk

Gendre: Hurt/Romance

Happy Reding...

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?"

Hyukjae buru-buru menoleh pada seseorang di belakangnya yang baru saja bersuara. Ia lalu menatap putus asa setelah menghembuskan napas pasrahnya.

Kibum, pria yang tadi memanggilnya segera melihat ke luar jendela kelas, tepatnya pada objek di tengah lapangan basket yang sejak tadi-mungkin- yang diperhatikan oleh Hyukjae. "Err! Bukankah itu Sandara? Sedang apa dia-" tanya Kibum lagi. Ucapannya seketika terhenti saat wanita yang tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae, kini meyerahkan sebotol minuman pada pria itu dan dengan senyum angelicnya, pria itu malah menerimanya dan segera meminumnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk malas seraya mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada pria brunette yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan diam-diam. Ia tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab. "Kurasa Donghae menYukainya," ujarnya mencoba tegar.

"Hyuk!-"

"Kau tahu Bumiie? Aku selalu ingin mempunyai jalan cerita sepertimu dan Siwon. Kalian selalu romantis, saling perhatian, terlihat saling menyayangi, dan yang terpenting-" Hyukjae menarik napas panjang dengan mata yang kini sudah memanas, "Kalian saling mengakui dan menghargai," lanjutnya tersendat.

"Donghae juga pasti mengakuimu sebagai kekasihnya, Hyuk. Kau sendiri yang bilang jika dia yang-"

"Dia memang yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu dan mengikatku dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi apa kau pernah berfikir jika itu semua adalah sebuah- kesalahan."

Kibum menatap terkejut ke arah sahabatnya itu, yang kini hanya menatap ke arah lain seraya menahan air matanya. "Apa maksudmu sebuah kesalahan?"

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

(Flashback)

Hyukjae berlari menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi sore itu, mungkin hanya beberapa siswa yang mengikuti eksul yang belum pulang. Hyukjae terus mengumpat, kenapa ia sampai lupa untuk membawa baju olahraganya yang ia simpan di loker, padahal besok adalah pelajarannya, dan masalahnya Hyukjae belum mencuci baju tersebut bekas latihan dance kemarin.

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti di luar jendela saat seseorang dengan pakaian kaostime basket sekolahnya kini tengah berdiri di depan lokernya. Ah meskipun loker itu tidak bernama, tapi Hyukjae sangat hapal jika itu lokernya.

Pria dengan rambut brunette itu menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menoleh kesekitarnya. Hyukjae segera menggeser tubuhnya dan berdiri di area yang tak terlihat dari dalam ruangan. Namun ia dapat mengintip, jika pria itu kini menyelipkan sebuah amplop biru ke sela-sela lokernya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

Hyukjae tetap bersembunyi, saat pria tampan itu, yang ia tahu dan sangat ia kenal bernama Lee Donghae itu berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu. Buru-buru Hyukjae menormalkan keadaan, ia kembali berjalan layaknya seseorang yang baru sampai di sana.

Kehadirannya mampu membuat sosok tampan itu membulatkan matanya dengan tubuh yang seketika menegang. Hyukjae tersenyum manis yang juga dibalas senyuman salah tingkah oleh pria tampan itu.

"Donghae, kau sedang apa di sini? Bukannya ini loker untuk club dance?" tanya Hyukjae mencoba basa-basi. Namun dalam hati, ia seakan mati penasaran apa yang ada dalam kertas yang kini ada di dalam lokernya.

"Errr... I-itu! Aku ada perlu, dengan loker Jae.. Mmhh maksudku Jaejoong hyung. Dia ada di club dance juga kan?" tanya pria itu terbata.

Hyukjae ber'o'ria sebelum ia berjalan dan melangkah cepat ke arah lokernya. "Kalau begitu kau salah memasukan ini! Ini lokerku, bukan loker Jae Hyung! Loker Jae hyung di sini!"

Mungkin Hyukjae harus jujur, ia kecewa. Entah kenapa dia sangat berharap jika kertas itu untuknya, yang ia terima langsung dari orang yang ia kagumi selama ini. Dengan berat hati namun mencoba biasa, ia mencoba memasakukan amplop kecil itu ke sela-sela salah satu loker di sana. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan seseorang kini malah mencekal lengannya.

Hyukjae menoleh, dan menatap heran pada pria tampan di sampingnya itu. "Wae?"

"I-itu. Memang untukmu!" cicit Donghae pelan.

Mata Hyukjae seketika berbinar, sementara Donghae, pria tampan itu kini malah menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah takut dan malunya.

"Jadi? Apa boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati, yang ditanggapi anggukan pelan dan senyuman anglelic dari pria yang kini sudah menatapnya ragu.

'Aku bukan pria romantis, pandai berkata-kata, atau menciptakan sesuatu yang indah. Atau mungkin kau akan menganggapku pengecut karena cara ini.

Tapi aku hanya ingin jujur. Aku ingin jujur pada sesuatu yang selalu terlihat indah di mataku bahwa aku, mencintaimu.'

Hyukjae bergeming. Ia menatap Donghae tak percaya. Namun, tatapan teduh dan penuh ketulusan dari pria itu seraya mengucapkan tiga kata yang mungkin selama ini hanya menjadi mimpi baginya itu, mampu membuatnya mengangguk tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu.

"I love you! Be mine!"

(Flasback Off)

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae tersadar. Ia menatap Kibum yang kini hanya terdiam setelah mendengar sederetan ceritanya. Konyol! Atau bagaimana?

"Apa kau pernah berfikir jika itu memang untuk Jae hyung? Tapi dia merasa tidak enak karena salah memasukan surat itu? Atau dia sudah tahu jika aku menyukainya sejak awal dan merasa kasihan karena aku yang memegang surat itu pertama kali?"

"Percaya pada hatimu, Hyuk!" saran Kibum tak yakin.

"Percuma! Bukankah kita harus menerima dan percaya pada kenyataan? Dan kenyataannya? Aku dan Donghae tidak seperti sepasang kekasih selama ini? Jangannya memegang tangan dan segala sesuatu yang lazim dilakukan pasangan lain, menyapaku saja dia sudah jarang. Kau bayangkan saja, dia begitu populer dengan banyak yeoja dan namja di sekelilingnya, apa alasannya dia harus memilihku?" Air mata Hyukjae tumpah sudah. Ia memang mencoba kuat, namun sekuat apapun, saat ia menyadari semua reallita itu, ia tak pernah bisa menahan sesuatu yang begitu sakit di hatinya.

Apa alasannya, Donghae harus memilihnya?

Hyukjae menunduk, sebelum Kibum-sahabatnya itu- membawanya kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bisa mengantarmu!" ujar Kyuhyun ramah.

Hyukjae tersenyum canggung, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang bersama seseorang hari ini," ujar Hyukjae ragu.

Ia menatap ponselnya, dan membaca sebuah balasan pesan dari seseorang.

From: My Fishy

'Baiklah! Tunggu aku!'

Hyukjae tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya. Ah! Iya tidak percaya jika Donghae menerima permintaan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Hyukjae memang ragu akan hubungannya dengan pria tampan itu, tapi ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melepaskan Donghae, kecuali jika pria itu yang memintanya sendiri. Bukankah jika ia bisa pulang bersama kekasihnya, ia bisa sedikit memperdekat interaksi mereka?

Biar! Biar Hyukjae terus merasa sakit saat Donghae selalu mengacuhkannya. Tapi, Hyukjae akan lebih sakit jika sampai ia kehilangan seseorang yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan, bukan?

Tap tap tap

Hyukjae segera menoleh, saat suara langkah kaki yang cepat menuju ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Donghae yang kini masih memakai kaos tim basketnya berlari tergesa-gesa dengan ransel yang tak sempat ia pakai dengan benar.

"Maaf! Aku lam-" ucapan pria tampan itu terhenti saat menyadari kekasihnya itu tak sendiri, tapi dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenal. "Ah! Ada Kyuhyun rupanya, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Donghae berat.

"Tidak! Kami tadinya akan pulang bersama. Tapi Hyukjae sepertinya sudah punya janji denganmu," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Hyukjae mengangguk, tanpa menyadari ketertegunan kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya penuh luka.

Donghae mencoba tersenyum, meski terkesan dipaksakan. "Ah! Kebetulan, aku ada latihan ektra hari ini. Kalian bisa pulang bersama. Maaf Hyuk, aku tadi lupa jika ada latihan lagi,"

Wajah Hyukjae seketika muram dengan tatapan kecewanya. Ia menatap Donghae kesal sebelum mengangguk, mencoba mengerti, meredam rasa sesak yang lagi-lagi menekan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

From: My Fishy

Hyuk-ah, maaf! Tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku tahu, kau lelah dengan semua tekanan dariku.

Hyukjae tertegun. Darahnya berdesir hebat, hatinya seakan diremas oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa menormalkan tubuhnya secara sempura.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mendial nomer seseorang yang baru saja mengirimnya pesan biadab itu.

"H-hallo!" sapa suara berat di seberang sana.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hyukjae tersendat, tanpa ia sadari air matanya kini sudah menguap dan menetes begitu saja.

"Maaf! Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini. Aku tak bisa-terus menyakitimu,"

"Maksudmu, kita-"

"Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi,"

Hyukjae tertegun, untuk beberapa saat ia lupa cara untuk bernafas sampai-sampai posel yang ada di genggamannya kini jatuh ke lantai lalu pecah, dan seketika pula tubuhnya merosot begitu saja dan duduk tak berdaya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba meredamkan rasa sakit yang kini berubah menjadi air mata. Dan saat sakit itu tak juga hilang, ia meremas dadanya kuat, tak peduli dengan kamejanya yang kini sudah kusut dan kulitnya yang memerah hingga menimbulkan rasa perih yang sedikpun tak ia rasa.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae menatap hujan sore ini. Setelah seharian berdiam diri di kamar dan menangis seperti orang bodoh, Hyukjae akhirnya ke luar juga. Pergi ke taman dengan pakaian tipis di cuaca sedingin ini membuat ia menambah penilaian bodohnya pada diri sendiri. Ah, dan jangan lupakan, kebodohan pertamanya adalah ia tidak masuk sekolah karena malas melihat kekasih sial-ehem, lebih tepatnya, mantan kekasih sialannya itu.

Tes!

Hyukjae menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Ia menamprakan tangannya untuk mewadahi air hujan yang terlihat akan turun dengan pasukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan tusukan air hujan dan jatuh bebas ke permukaan wajahnya, sebelum ia tersenyum.

(Flashback)

"Blazermu basah, Hyuk!"

Hyuk menoleh ke sampingnya dan tersenyum. "Aku baru sadar jika jarak sekolah ke halte itu jauh," jawabnya beralasan.

Ia membalas tatapan mata teduh yang penuh kekhawatiran itu dengan tatapan was-was. "Aku tidak apa-apa!" ujarnya pelan seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya takut.

Donghae segera membuka blazernya sendiri yang masih kering dan memakaikannya pada Hyukjae. "Maaf!" ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Untuk apa?" cicit Hyukjae pelan. Ia menundukan wajahnya canggung, menatap blazer dengan wangi tubuh pria tampan itu menguar di hidungnya. Ia suka wangi itu.

"Karena aku meninggalkanmu, dan tidak menemanimu kehujanan,"

Hyukjae menatap tak percaya pada pria di depannya, ia bahagia. Bahagia karena pria yang selalu menemaninya menunggu bis di halte itu memperhatikannya sejauh ini. Dan bisakah Hyukjae menginginkan kehangatan yang lebih dari ini. Ia kedinginan, ia membutuhkan pelukan pria itu.

(Flashback off)

Senyuman pria manis itu perlahan hilang, terganti dengan air mata yang bercampur air hujan.

Donghae, pria yang penuh kejutan. Hyukjae akui itu. Sampai-sampai SMS yang tadi malam ia terima dari pria tampan itu akan menjadi kejutan yang mungkin sulit ia lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kenapa kau tidak mengirim surat atau setidaknya mengirimku SMS jika kemarin tidak bisa masuk?"

Hyukjae jengah. Ia segera menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutupinya dengan sebuah buku tebal. Bayangkan saja! Ia baru datang dan Kibum langsung berceloteh tak penting di saat kepalanya hampir pecah.

"Hyuk-ah!" panggil Kibum merajuk. Ia menyenggol lengan Hyukjae pelan.

Hyukjae tak menggubris, ia mencoba tak peduli.

"Hyuk! Ada Donghae," ujar Kibum lagi.

Oh yah! Itu mampu membuat Hyukjae hampir tergoda. Namun apa masalahnya jika ada Donghae, bukannya pria sialan itu juga sekelas dengannya.

Hyukjae terus mencoba tak peduli sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Ia terpaksa bangkit dan duduk dengan benar. Dan saat itu pula pandangannya langsung terarah pada pria yang kini berjalan dari ambang pintu menuju bangkunya dengan bersanding dengan seorang wanita di sana.

"Sudah berganti wanita rupanya? Aku tidak menyangka jika penah berpacaran dengan playboy seperti itu." guman Hyukjae pelan, seraya tersenyum pahit menatap mereka.

"Hey! Kalian tahu hari ini guru mengadakan rapat? Ayo kita keluar! Donghae ayo kita ke lapangan!" teriak seseorang dari luar kelas mereka.

Hyukjae menatap datar pada Donghae dan juga teman-temannya yang kini berjalan berbondong ke luar kelasnya. Namun jika tidak salah, saat di ambang pintu pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca olehnya.

"Kekasihmu itu terkenal sekali, Hyuk!" ujar Kibum dari sampingnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum getir dan menatap nanar pada mejanya. "Sekarang tidak lagi," jawabnya parau.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukjae, kau dipanggil Siwon ke lapangan basket tadi,"

Hyukjae segera menatap heran pada seorang wanita yang kini berdiri mencegat langkahnya dengan kibum yang hendak pergi ke kantin.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Kibum yang bertanya. Ah jangan lupakan, jika wanita itu tadi menyebut kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Cepat!" katanya yang langsung berlalu dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae dan Kibum kini menatap heran pada siswa yang tengah bermain di tengah lapang sana. Mereka sengaja diam di bawah pohon karena suhu tubuh Hyukjae yang memang sudah memanas dari awal.

"Ah, Donghae Oppa, tadi Hyukjae bilang jika dia ingin bertanding denganmu!" teriak seorang Yeoja yang Hyukjae dan Kibum ingat adalah wanita yang tadi memintanya untuk ke lapangan.

Donghae dan juga yang lainnya menghentikan permainan mereka dan menatap heran ke arah Hyukjae dan juga Kibum. Tentunya tak lepas dari tatapan terkejut dari dua pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum bertanya. "Kapan?"

"Tadi saat kita berpas-pas di koridor,"

"Hey! Tadi kau bilang Siwon yang memanggil Hyukjae ke sini. Kata mana yang mengandung arti jika Hyukjae menantang bertanding." kali ini Kibum ikut tersulut.

"Aku bisa berada di timmu,"

Hyukjae dan Kibum menoleh ke samping, tepatnya pada pria yang baru saja datang di antara mereka.

"Tim apa? Aku tidak mempunyai tim." ujar Hyukjae datar yang disahuti kerlingan mata oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Tidak perlu, mungkin kau salah dengar Yuri," ujar Donghae yang mencoba mencairkan suasana di sana.

"Lagipula Bummieku bilang jika Hyukjae tak mengajak bertanding," kali ini Siwon yang besuara.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku yakin Hyukjae tadi berbicara seperti itu," kekeh Yuri lagi.

"Hey! Aku tidak bisa bermain basket-"

"Dan Hyukjae sedang sakit saat ini, mana mungkin ia mau berlari di cuaca sepanas ini."

"Kau sakit?"

Kibum memutar matanya jengah saat perkataannya disahuti oleh dua orang yang berbeda namun dengan kata yang sama. Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Err... Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja kalau begitu." Ujar Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Ah benar Hyuk-ah! Kau istirahat saja di UKS, errr mau kuantar- maksudku, Kyu tolong... antarkan!"

"Aku juga bisa mengantarnya," Kibum menyahuti ucapan Donghae cepat.

"Ayo kita main!"

Suara sendu itu mengintrupsi perdebatan kecil mereka. Entah kenapa darah Hyukjae seketika mendidih saat mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang mengantarkannya! Kenapa harus menyuruh Kyuhyun?

"Hyuk-"

"Ayo kita main!" potong Hyukjae cepat, ia tersenyum pada Kibum yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Jangan tersenyum saat kau menangis, Hyuk! Itu sangat jelek," ujar Kyuhyun mencoba membuat lelucuan garing.

Hyukjae menghapus air matanya kasar yang entah kapan sudah mengalir itu, ia melangkah, mengambil bola yang ada di tangan Donghae. Dan yang Hyukjae tahu pria tampan itu kini tengah menatapnya sendu. Kenapa? Kenapa harus tatapan penuh kepalsuan itu. Lagi?

"Maaf! Namamu Chansung bukan? Bisa kau ajarkan aku cara memasukan bola ini?" ujar Hyukjae mencoba tegar. Ia tersenyum getir pada seseorang yang baru saja ia sebut namanya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Hyuk!" dan saat pria di depannya itu akan menjawab, sebuah suara lain mengintrupsinya.

"Kau yang seolah-olah memaksaku, Donghae-ssi," jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah pria tampan itu.

"Hyuk, a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan memejamkan matanya erat, menahan rasa sesak dan kesal yang menohoknya sekarang. Ia berbalik dan melempar tajam bola orange itu ke arah Donghae yang langsung ditangkap cepat oleh pria tampan itu.

"Apa kau punya syarat jika aku kalah?" tanya Hyukjae lagi. Dan sumpah demi apapun dia tak pernah membayangkan ini terjadi. Bertarung di tengah lapangan dengan sejuta penonton dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku-"

"Karena aku punya syarat jika aku menang,"

"Jangan bercanda,"

"Aku ingin kau menganggap jika hari itu tidak pernah ada," ujar Hyukjae pelan diakhiri senyum getirnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," ujar Donghae bingung.

"Kau memang bodoh! Kau terlalu naif, brengsek, sialan, dan kata-kata biadab lainnya memang cocok untukmu,"

Hyukjae tidak tahu, diambang batas kesadarannya yang menipis ia mengumpat kasar pria tampan itu yang langsung membuahkan pekikan tak percaya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tatapannya yang mengabur karna air mata itu mencoba terus menatap tajam ke arah Donghae. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu pengecut?" lirih Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae diam. Apa pria manis itu kini tengah memintanya untuk terus terang secara langsung. Apa pria manis itu tengah menguji seberapa besar ia peduli dan mencintai pria itu. "Kau benar!" Kali ini Donghae yang tersenyum getir. "Aku terlalu pengecut dan brengsek. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan menekan dan menyakitimu Hyuk, aku tahu kau tidak pernah nyaman karenaku."

"Tapi aku tetap bertahan, bukan? Apa kau tak pernah menghargai itu? Aku hanya memberimu dua pilihan; lupakan hari di mana kita bersama atau lupakan hari saat kau..." Hyukjae menahan napasnya, mencoba menghalau isakkan yang kapan saja bisa keluar. Ia menundukan wajahnya sesaat sebelum sebuah pelukan erat seseorang ia rasakan.

"Maaf! Aku tidak bisa memahami semua ini. Maaf! Jika aku menyakitimu tanpa sadar."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat saat suara berat itu mengalun lembut di telinganya.

Ia mencoba bersuara kembali, namun tenaga dan kesadarannya kini seakan melebur dan membuat semua persendiannya lemas. "Aku-masih mencintaimu!"

Dan hanya tiga kata penuh perjuangan itu yang sanggup ia ucapkan saat dunianya benar-benar gelap hingga ia tak menyadari apapun setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Donghae membuka pintu ruang UKS itu hati-hati. Pandangannya sedikit tegang saat pria manis yang kini tengah duduk di atas ranjang itu juga menatapnya. Datar.

Donghae mendekat, ia berdiri tepat di samping Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu? Aku tadi bermimpi jika kau memeluku," ujar Hyukjae bergetar.

Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menatap menyesal pada Hyukjae yang kini tengah menekuk lututnya lalu menyandarkan kepala secara menyamping ke arahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum pahit. "Kenapa tidak malam itu saja yang menjadi mimpi? Malam saat kau mengirim pesan laknat itu! Tapi nyatanya, saat aku mengecek ponselku SMS itu masih ada, Hae." lanjutnya lagi. "Ck, apa aku seperti orang idiot sekarang?"

Donghae menahan air matanya yang kini hampir saja mengalir itu. "Hyuk! Apa kau- benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Hyukjae menatap lembut mata pria tampan itu. "Sesuatu yang sia-sia jika aku menjawab benar dan kau tidak percaya,"

"Aku selalu percaya, aku hanya butuh penjelasan."

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu. Jelaskan, kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan memintaku sebagai milikmu hanya untuk mengabaikanku saja!" ujar Hyukjae mencoba tetap tenang, meski sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak sekarang.

"Aku mengira jika kau menerimaku hanya sebatas kasihan saja, Hyuk. Karena yang aku tahu, kau sebenarnya mencintai Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, aku selalu mencoba mengerti semua jalan fikiranmu, aku selalu membiarkanmu dengannya meski sebenarnya aku tidak rela."

"Dan kau berfikir aku bahagia dengan itu?" tanya Hyukjae cepat. Pria manis itu kini mendudukan dirinya dengan tegak dan menatap tajam pria di sampingnya. "Sempit sekali! Siapa yang mencintai Kyuhyun? Dia kekasih Hyungku, itu sebabnya kami sangat dekat. Dan saat kau mengaku merasa sakit saat membiarkanku dengan Kyuhyun, apa kau pernah berfikir jika aku sakit saat yeoja-yeoja itu menempel padamu?"

"Maaf! Maaf jika caraku kekanakan. Tapi saat itu aku hanya ingin kau jengah dengan status ini dan bisa bebas dengan Kyuhyun. Kau harus tahu Hyuk! Aku lebih dari sekedar mencintaimu, aku hanya mencoba membuat bahagia meski tak bersamaku. Meski sekarang aku ragu, semua caraku itu benar."

Hyukjae menatap tak percaya akan ungkapan itu. Donghae ingin ia jengah dengan hubungan mereka? Teori macam apa itu. "Kau memang tidak benar. Membahagiaan apanya! Kau malah menjadi seorang brengsek yang membuatku menjadi bodoh karena selalu menangis hampir setiap hari... Hikss!" satu isakan lolos begitu saja. Yang mampu membuat hati Donghae terenyuh tak menentu.

Ia segera membawa pria manis yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat dan membelai rambut halus itu lembut. "Maaf!" Dan seterusnya pria tampan itu hanya menggumamkan kata maaf berulangkali meski hanya disahuti isakan semakin kencang dari pria yang kini berada di dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama. Yang pasti Donghae ada di antara perasaan sakit dan bahagia. Ya sakit! Siapa yang tidak akan sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis karenamu? Tapi ia bahagia, karena hanya ada dia di sini, yang duduk di di ranjang UKS dengan seorang pria manis di dekapannya yang kini juga memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu kokohnya.

"Hyukkie~" sapa Donghae lembut. Ugh, betapa ia sangat ingin memanggil pria manis itu dengan sebutan yang manis juga selama ini. Tapi dengan bodohnya, ia malah merasa tidak pantas karena mengira pria manis itu tidak akan menyukainya. Dan sekarang ia merasa bodoh karena menyadari, jika ia tak pernah berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka, dan Donghae harus bersyukur jika Hyukjae mampu bertahan di sampingnya, membuat ia bisa kembali bernapas lega karena tak sampai kehilangan pria manis itu.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, saat pemikiran-pemikiran akan kebodohannya itu melintas di ingitannya. "Sudah merasa baik?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia menundukkan wajahnya ke samping untuk melihat wajah Hyukjae.

Pria manis itu mengangguk meski sangat lemah, matanya yang bengkak dan wajahnya yang sangat pucat membuat hati Donghae terasa teremas kembali.

"A-aku ingin pulang," ujar Hyukjae serak. Ia menatap sayu pria tampan yang kini juga menatapnya sama. Seakan menyalurkan rasa sakit dan kekhawatiran mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah kita pulang! Bisa jalan sendiri atau kugendong saja?" tawar Donghae nakal yang mampu membuat wajah pria manis di depannya merona.

"J-jalan saja," cicitnya pelan.

"Kau yakin? Kau masih lemah Hyukie, sekolah juga sudah sepi,"

"Tidak usah, aku berat!" Hyukjae bergumam meski masih dapat di dengar oleh pria tampan yang kini sudah melepaskan diri mereka.

Hyukjae segera turun setelah menangkap anggukan pelan pria tampan itu. Ia berusaha berdiri meski rasa pusing dan panas dingin yang menyerangnya seakan kembali menjatuhkannya, dan mungkin karena terlalu menangis ia merasa mengantuk sekarang.

Hyukjae berpegangan kuat pada lengan Donghae saat kembali merasa linglung, dan pria tampan itu dengan segera menarik pinggang pria manis itu dan memapahnya keluar.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie, cepat masuk ini sudah malam!" tegur Donghae entah sudah ke berapa kali.

Ia menatap Hyukjae yang masih menabur makanan ikan ke kolam, sesekali menenggelamkan tangannya untuk menyentuh ikan-ikan itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Hae!" sahutnya riang yang kembali asik dengan dunianya.

Donghae suka ikan, jelas. Tapi jika harus membiarkan Hyukjae yang masih sakit di malam hari terlalu lama dan malah menemani pria manis itu bermain, itu tidak lucu. Apalagi tadi siang pria itu berkata jika mengantuk dan tertidur di mobilnya.

"Hyukkie, kita main lagi besok, Oke!" bujuk Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae hanya menatap sebentar pria tampan itu dengan ujung matanya kesal, oh ayolah ia rindu dengan para ikannya setelah seharian tidak bertemu.

Hyukjae berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi lain kolam kecil yang dibatasi bebatuan dan tanaman hias di sekelilingnya dan menabur makanan itu lagi.

"Hyuk! Kau istirahat dan aku yang akan mengurus mereka, Oke!"

Hyukjae masih tidak peduli, ia malah kini berjalan mendekat, menapakan kaki di salah satu batu pembatas yang malah membuat ia tergelincir karena licin.

"Akhh!" Hyukjae memekik terkejut, sebelum sepasang tangan kokoh menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"AKU BILANG JUGA APA! Jangan terlalu keras kepala." Bentak Donghae kesal. Sebenarnya ia hanya larut dalam rasa khawatirnya yang entah kenapa membuat ia malah membentar pria manis itu.

Dan lihatlah! Pria manis itu kini menatapnya takut dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku memang keras kepala. Dan jika kau menolongku hanya untuk memarahiku, kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku terjungkal?" ujar Hyukjae menahan isakannya.

Ia segera melepaskan diri dari tubuh pria tampan itu dan melempar kantong berisi makanan ikan yang tadi ia pegang sebelum berlari dari sana.

"H-hyuk, maaf aku tidak-Hyukkie tunggu!" pinta Donghae kalut. Ia segera melangkah untuk mengejar pria manis yang kini sudah masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

Donghae segera ikut masuk, dan matanya masih dapat menangkap jika pria manis itu kini tengah berjalan menuju sebuah kamar.

Clekk

hap

tepat saat pria manis itu masuk, Donghae dengan cepat mencekal lengan pria manis itu sebelum ia melangkah mendekat dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hyukkie maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu!" ujar Donghae lembut.

"Kau tidak salah, bukankah aku yang keras kepala, dan aku memang begitu.."

"Hyuk-"

"Lepas!"

Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya dan mencoba mendekap tubuh bergetar itu meski Hyukjae terus berontak sekarang.

"Hyuk please!" mohonnya kembali.

"Lepas... Hiks!"

Donghae tidak peduli, mendengar isakan pilu itu ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengukung tubuh Hyukjae dalam dekapannya.

Donghae menangkap ke dua tangan Hyukjae erat sebelum menarik pria manis itu agar melekat dengannya.

"Lepahmmmttf-"

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya saat sebuah benda kenyal kini menyentuh bibirnya dan langsung menyusup ke dalamnya. Semua pergerakannya terhenti saat bibir pria tampan itu kini menghisap dan melumat bibirnya kasar.

Tubuhnya menegang, air matanya kembali mengalir karena itu. Hyukjae kembali mencoba memberontak namun tenaganya seakan hilang saat wajah pria tampan yang kini sangat dekat dengannya itu menutup matanya yang merubah ciumannya menjadi sangat lembut. Lumatan dan hisapan kecil yang bergerak seiring dengan yang Hyukjae inginkan sehingga membuat ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua sensasi nikmat yang baru pernah ia rasakan.

Tubuh Hyukjae hampir merosot jika Donghae tak segera menahannya dan melepas ciuman mereka. Pria tampan itu kini menempelkan pucuk kepala mereka sebelum menatap mata dan bibir plum di depannya itu bergantian.

"Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu dan membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku terlalu khawatir, Hyukkie~ Maaf!"

Hyukjae terenyuh. Ia tahu tatapan itu, tatapan ketulusan yang pernah ia artikan sebagai kepalsuan. dan bisakah ia mempercayai kembali pemikirannya yang dulu? pemikirannya jika pria itu mempunyai tatapan teduh penuh ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang ditunjukan hanya untuknya seorang?

Hyukjae tersenyum di sela isakannya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria tampan itu sebelum memagut bibir tipis itu lembut, melumat dan menghisap kecil bagian yang harus ia akui jika seluruhnya sangatlah manis, lebih manis dari rasa Stowbbery yang menjadi favoritnya selama ini.

Hyukjae melepas tautan mereka saat Donghae hendak membalas ciumannya yang pastinya membuat pria tampan itu mendesah kecewa.

"Hyuk! Ini memang tidak romantis. tapi aku butuh kepastian tentang hubungan kita-maksudku, aku ingin kita-"

"Aku bersedia!" potong Hyukjae cepat. "Dan berjanjilah, kau akan tetap bertahan dan jangan pernah melepaskanku lagi!" ujarnya mantap.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia bahagia saat ini, cintan sucinya telah terbalaskan sepenuhnya. dengan perlahan, pria tampan itu mendekatkan kembali bibir mereka dan menyatukannya. Memberi lumatan dan hisapan-hisapan kecil sebelum berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan intim. Dengan lihai pria tanpan itu mengjelajahi setiap inci goa hangat kekasihnya tersebut yang membuahkan lenguhan-lenguhan erotis dari pria manis di depannya.

"Saranghae!" Bisik Donghae lembut saat pagutan mereka terlepas.

"N-nado Saranghae," jawab Hyukjae, sedikit menetralkan deru napasnya yang tidak teratur akibat ciuman mereka tadi.

**.**

**.**

**[HeaHyuk[**

**.**

**.**

(Flashback)

"Kau membuat kolam ikan di samping rumahmu? untuk apa?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Tentu saja aku akan memelihara ikan."

"Tapi kau tidak menyukainya, Hyuk."

"Jangan sok tahu. Ikan itu sangan mirip Donghae jika mereka membuka mulut. aku akan melihat ikan jika sedang merindukannya."

"Itu konyol."

"Aku memang begitu."

END

IniStay in lovenya..ini Cuma repost kok.. soalnya belum ada yang baca story awalnya malah langsung ke sequel.. hehe. Maaf ya, ini emang absurd dan alay bangat..


End file.
